forever
by luna-chan143
Summary: Alexander x Mina
1. Chapter 1

Forever.

Capitulo: 1

El misterio en una caja.

….

Aprovechando el rato libre que tenía en el hospital Mina Murray salía de su casa para pasear con su amiga Lucy por la plaza. Ella había insistido tanto que no tuvo más que cerrar su libro y tomar su sombrero.

—Solo espera a que veas el tipo de tela Mina. —Lucy dijo muy entusiasmada sonriendo anchamente. —Mama la encargo personalmente de parís.

Mina le dio una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Entonces esto no es solamente un paseo? —pregunto a su amiga que solo rio sutilmente tapándose la boca con su mano enguantada.

—Por supuesto que no, era una forma de llevarte a tu sorpresa.

Negó resignada mientras continuaba a caminar detrás de Lucy.

—Además estoy segura que si te hubiera dicho desde un principio que iríamos a ver diseños de vestidos tú abrías buscado una excusa para quedarte a leer todo el día.

Mina no dijo nada ya que ella tenía razón. No le entusiasmaba mucho el ir de compras con Lucy, ella a veces podría tomarse su tiempo para escoger entre flores, oh encaje.

—Una dama solo se casa una vez Mina, todo tiene que ser perfecto.

Llegaron a un edificio bastante lujoso donde Lucy empujo ambas puertas dobles para revelar el interior aun más deslumbrante. Papel tapiz verde y beige, estantes llenos de diferentes prendas de ropa y zapatos de todo tipo de colores.

En pocas palabras el paraíso para una chica que amaba imponer moda.

—Señorita Westenrra, bienvenida.

Un hombre bajo por las escaleras a toda prisa apenas escucho el tintineo de la campana que acostumbraba dejar sobre el mostrador.

—Phillip, cuanto tiempo.

Lucy abrazo a dicho hombre.

—Como unos dos meses querida, desde que nos diste la espléndida noticia.

Phillip le sonrió.

—Una boda que maravilla. Quien es el afortunado, Jhon, Josep…oh tal vez ¿Raúl?

A todos los nombres ella negó.

—Oh querida dame una pista, has tenido tantos pretendientes que es imposible adivinar. —argullo él mientras torcía el gesto.

—Bueno tu primera pista es que yo no soy la novia.

Phillip levanto una ceja.

— ¿No?

Lucy negó.

—Es mi amiga Mina Murray.

Phillip se asomó hacia donde estaba Mina de pie viendo con curiosidad los estantes con viejas reliquias entre montones de tiras de encaje.

—Mina él es Phillip Montesco, el mejor diseñador que pude encontrar en parís.

El hombre castaño rio mientras agitaba su mano.

—Siempre exagerando querida.

Le tendió la mano enguantada.

—Mucho gusto mademoiselle Murray. —susurro para después darle un cortes beso en los nudillos.

—El gusto es mío señor Montesco.

Phillip negó.

—El señor Montesco era mi padre, solo llámeme Phillip señorita.

Mina asintio sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—Bueno, ahora vamos querida deja que te lo muestre.

Ambos se fueron hacia las escalera pero Mina se quedó hay mirando aquella cajita de madera. Tenía algo bastante familiar pintado en un lado, un símbolo que ella recordaba haber visto en algún otro sitio.

Se acercó al estante y toco indecisa la puertecilla.¿ Esto sería considerado un hurto?, se preguntaba mirando hacia todos lados.

—Veo que le ha gustado.

Dando un brinco se giró a ver a la mujer justo en el umbral detrás del estante.

—Oh, discúlpeme no iba a robarlo, solo quería verlo. —mascullo apartándose.

La mujer asintio.

— ¿El espejo de plata? —pregunto sacando una llave del bolsillo de su vestido.

—No, la caja de madera.

Le dio una mirada extrañada.

— ¿Una baratija como esta llamo su atención? —le pregunto tomando entre sus manos la caja pequeña.

—Parece ser muy antigua y es muy hermosa. —contesto Mina recibiendo en sus manos ese objeto tan familiar.

Justo en ese momento las puertas dobles volvieron a abrirse y la pareja menos esperada entro en el pequeño taller. Lady Jayne Wetherby con Alexander Grayson, claro juntos como una pareja enamorada.

—Oh…—susurro bajo Mina manteniéndose de espaldas a la pareja.

—Phillip—llamo Jayne separándose de su acompañante para pasearse cerca de los estantes de cristal.

—Está ocupado con una clienta.

Mina miro a la anciana que observaba con desagrado a Jayne.

—Ya veo gracias…

Lady Wetherby también noto la presencia de Mina. Claro ese abrigo era difícil de olvidar cuando lo había más veces de lo deseado.

—Señorita Murray, que sorpresa.

Alexander que había estado viendo sin interés los vestidos en exhibición cerca de la entrada levanto la mirada apenas escucho a Jayne.

—Pensé que eso de la clienta eran puras mentiras de Phillip, pero ahora entiendo por qué no puede recibirme.

Se fue a recargar en el mostrador.

—Ese hombre necio, le he dicho miles de veces que no solo las telas finas se ponen en exhibición.

Le dio una mirada despreciativa a Mina.

—Que desconsiderado no crees.

La mujer mayor miro a Mina y luego a la rubia.

— ¿Usted es Jayne Wetherby? —pregunto fingiendo revisar el cuaderno que Phillip guardaba dentro del mostrador.

—Lady Jayne Wetherby, señora…

—Juliet Montesco. —le dijo mientras cerró el cuaderno y le dio una mirada confundida a Jayne.

—Qué extraño no está en mi lista.

Lady Wetherby frunció el ceño.

—Hace unas semanas encargue aquí un vestido.

Juliet capto la mirada confundida de Mina y guiñándole un ojo saco el catálogo de diseños.

— Ya recuerdo, ¿el rojo con el talle muy chico?

Jayne asintio.

—Oh mis disculpas señora, pero por el tamaño del talle pensé que sería para una mademoiselle no para una…madame como usted.

Ofendida Jayne se fue otra vez junto a Alexander que al igual que Mina reían disimuladamente.

—Se lo merecía. —murmuro Juliet y Mina negó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias señora Montesco. —susurro mientras miraba otra vez la pequeña caja de madera.

—De nada. —respondió Juliet viendo hacia las escaleras.

Phillip bajo un momento para sacar de otro estante un velo de novia de seda con incrustaciones de piedras de cristal.

—Valla hasta que apareces.

Tensándose ante la voz de Jayne, Phillip cambio rápidamente su mueca de fastidio por una sonrisa tan falsa como la bondad de dicha lady Wetherby.

—Madame Jayne…Salut.

Jayne agito su mano.

—Lady.

Corrigió con leve molestia.

—Claro…lady Jayne.

Juliet rio.

—Que curiosa manera de llamar a un señora. —susurro bajo pero aun así lady Jayne la escucho, solo que fingió indiferencia.

— ¿Vienes a encargar algo? —pregunto Phillip cruzándose de brazos.

—Un par de cosas.

Phillip mantuvo la expresión torcida mientras miraba a lady Wetherby y luego a Mina. Su salvación para esta incómoda situación.

—Oh, señorita Murray ya está todo listo para que se pruebe su vestido de novia.

Mina miro discretamente a Alexander que con desanimo le devolvió el gesto.

—Vamos venga.

Phillip casi la arrastro por las escaleras sin decir nada más a lady Jayne que soltó una maldición silenciosa

….

De pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero Mina miro el hermoso vestido de novia. Era un diseño moderno, con el corsé que se extendía hasta más abajo que la cintura donde empezaban montones de volantes de seda y tela color blanco con incrustaciones de cuencas de vidrio dispersas en el busto del corsé.

—Estas muy bonita Mina. —dijo Lucy mientras le acomodaba el velo en el cabello.

—Es la moda más reciente el parís debo decir. —Phillip añadió antes de que se fue a asomar por la ventana hacia la calle esperando no ver más el carruaje de su clienta menos favorita, pero al parecer lady Wetherby no estaba rindiéndose.

—Todavía no se va.

Lucy fue a asomarse también.

— ¿Lady Jayne está aquí? —pregunto a Phillip que con fastidio asintio.

—Siempre viene a encargar sus vestidos aquí.

Lucy levanto una ceja ante su tono de fastidio.

— ¿Pero eso es bueno no?

Phillip asintio.

—Sería bueno si no me hace repetir mis diseños solo porque no le parece el corte del pecho. Dios esa mujer es una… ya sabes.

Lucy asintio.

—Además para colmo hoy parece de pésimo humor. —mascullo Phillip cruzándose de brazos.

Mina vio cómo su amiga sonreía.

—No estarás pensando en ir a molestarla, ¿oh si? —pregunto alisando la tela rugosa de su corsé.

Lucy sonrió.

—Solo un poco.

Jalo del brazo a Phillip.

—Ven ayúdame a ponerle los pelos de punta a esa bruja.

Negando ante su comportamiento infantil Mina regreso a observarse al espejo. Estaba como soñó de niña, con un vestido tan hermoso como el sol atraves de una capa de niebla ligera y aun así no se sentía feliz.

—Jonathan. —susurro tocando el espejo tratando de ver un futuro con su novio de la adolescencia, pero lo único que veía eran los ojos azul verdoso y el cabello negro de él, de Alexander Grayson. Todos sus ratos fugaces e infieles en el espejo y en un arranque de ira se arrancó el velo y lo arrogo al suelo mientras ella se echó a llorar como a la niña que le rompen en corazón que siempre supo que seria.

—Mademoiselle Mina…

Desde el suelo Mina levanto la cara y vio atraves del reflejo a la señora Juliet y avergonzada se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Creo…creo que tropecé con el velo. —dijo limpiándose los ojos con los guantes largos sin importarle que aún no estuvieran pajados.

—Las penas del corazón nunca pueden ocultarse.

Recogiendo en su camino al sofá el velo Juliet le ofreció un lugar junto a ella.

—Usted no está enamorada de su prometido.

Mina negó.

—Claro que si lo estoy, lo amo, lo…amo…

Juliet negó con una mueca de tristeza.

—Yo lo vi todo, usted está enamorada del caballero que venía con la señora Jayne y sufre por que el no parece reconocer su presencia cuando esa mujer está presente.

De sus bolsillos saco la pequeña caja de madera.

—Esta pequeña caja guarda un trágico amor…dos amantes separados por una crueldad…algo parecido a lo qu acabo de presenciar.

Mina se entristeció más.

— ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? —pregunto con la mirada en el suelo.

—Bueno mademoiselle Mina como le dije las penas y el amor no pueden ocultarse.

Juliet también hizo una mueca depresiva mientras tocaba el símbolo pintado en la madera.

—Me gustaría contarle una historia.

Mina la miro y asintio.

—Me encantaría escucharla —le dijo sonriéndole levemente

—Bueno hubo un príncipe que se enamoró de una esclava y condeno a ambos a siempre andar por la vida buscando su otra mitad.

Juliet le puso la caja en la mano y sonriéndole maternalmente cerró sus dedos.

—Él al darle esta caja juro que incluso la muerte jamás podría separarlos y ahora sé que la leyenda es cierta

—No podría aceptarla. —se apresuró a decir tendiéndosela a Juliet que solo negó.

—Usted y ese caballero me recuerdan mucho a una pareja que me ayudo en su momento a cumplir mi historia de amor, permítame darle algo de suerte.

Mina ladeo la cabeza.

—Creí que guardaba una historia trágica.

Juliet sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

—Eso no quita la probabilidad de que también traiga suerte.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Alexander apareció inesperadamente.

—Iré a buscar su ropa señorita Murray. —dijo Juliet caminando hacia la puerta tan rápido que Mina no tuvo tiempo de pedirle que se quedara con ella.

—Esta hermosa señorita Murray. —susurro Alexander caminando hacia donde estaba.

Mina se sonrojo.

—Gracias…Señor Grayson…

Incomoda se quedó mirando el regalo de Juliet.

—Es un vestido bastante… ¿lujoso?

Mina dio un suspiro.

—Supongo que sí, Lucy lo escogió y bueno ya la ha visto.

El sofá chirrió cuando Alexander se sentó a su lado.

—Debí imaginarlo —dijo dando un suspiro que Mina tradujo erróneamente como un gesto de lastima.

—Parece que sí, lady Jayne también ya me expreso su opinión.

Apretó los puños.

—Debo parecer tan fuera de lugar en un vestido como este en su opinión señor Grayson.

Cuando él asintio fue una puñalada certera y dolorosa que casi rompe su corazón.

— ¡Claro por qué Jonathan es un pobre diablo al que nadien le confiaría una moneda! —grito poniéndose de pie lista para irse.

—Yo le habría dado el dinero para un vestido más increíble. —Alexander se levantó y dijo deteniéndola ates de que llegara a la puerta. —Solo tenía que pedirlo…

Mina rio de dolor puro y crudo.

—Supongo que lo habría hecho, usted señor me ve como una especie de mujer indefensa que necesita ayuda…solamente por eso.

Alexander también sufría y para demostrarlo apretó los puños con fuerza sobre humana. Que no se daba cuenta que el tema de su matrimonio también hacia sufrir al "americano".

—Porque la amo, por eso le habría dado todo a su prometido para que le diera una vida digna.

— ¿Amor?...usted no tiene derecho al hablarme de esa farsa.

Se giró a enfrentarlo.

—Usted señor Grayson no me ama…

Juliet salto cuando la puerta fue golpeada. Curiosa se asomó para ver a Mina y Alexander besarse apasionadamente.

Ampliando los ojos Mina miro hacia los de Alexander. La estaba besando, ¡a ella!

—Entones por qué haría esto. —susurro apartándose para después inclinarse para besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con suavidad y ternura.

—No…no…usted está mintiendo. —pensaba mientras lo empujaba lejos.

—Ya me canse de estos juegos Alexander.

El vampiro sonrió cuando escucho su ingesta de aire irregular.

—Usted parece olvidar que soy una mujer comprometida y usted al parecer también. —con el recuerdo amargo de lo que vio argullo sacando a la superficie a la mujer valiente que sabía dormía en su interior.

—No estoy comprometido.

—Bueno permítame decirle que lady Jayne aparenta lo contrario.

Alexander suspiro ante la imposibilidad de no poder decirle la verdad. El temor de ganar su odio mantenía su lengua quieta, porque un mounstro que vivía de la muerte de los inocentes, sí que era digno de repulsión y odio.

—Son mentiras.

Mina rio mientras negaba.

—Como las suyas. —burlándose mascullo causándole más dolor al caído.

—No diré que yo no he mentido, pero todo es por tu bien Mina.

Volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Mi bien… ¿por qué tendría usted que mentir para protegerme? —cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos preocupada.

—La señora Wetherby tiene vínculos con gente peligrosa y para acabarlos hay que llegar cerca.

Mina suspiro cuando él la abrazo con fuerza.

—No hay otro interés en mi fachada de cortejo con ella Mina.

Pasos venían desde afuera y después un grito de parte de Lady Jayne llamando a Alexander, Mina se tensó pero el vampiro no la soltó.

— ¡Alexander!

La pelilla de puerta se sacudió y lanzando un suspiro de fastidio Alexander se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos compartiendo un intercambio de confesiones silenciosas.

—Alejandro…espera. —susurro Mina deteniéndolo.

—Te amo.

Le dio un beso sutil antes de irse hacia el vestidor para esperar a Juliet para poder cambiarse. Justo a tiempo para no ser vista por Jayne.

— ¿Alexander que haces aquí?

El miro a la mujer rubia.

—Nada. —respondió con simpleza caminando fuera de la habitación.

—Ja nada, si como no…

Jayne le dio una mirada molesta al velo en el sofá. El había estado con ella, estaba segura de que por eso no respondía a sus llamados y eso la hacía enfurecer. Ella era lady Jayne Wetherby la mujer con más amantes de este lado de Londres, nadien se le podía resistir, ni siquiera Alexander Grayson con su etapa de chiquillo enamorado.

—Maldita sea. —susurro saliendo hecha una furia.

Mina se quedó mirando atraves de la rendija de la puerta la salida escandalosa de lady Wetherby- y suspiro aliviado de que no tuviera que seguir soportando sus comentarios mal intencionados.

—Señorita Mina su ropa.

La silueta de Juliet apareció de repente obstruyendo su campo de visión.

—Gracias señora Juliet.

La mujer sonrió maternalmente mientras la instruía a darse la vuelta para que pudiera desabrochar el vestido.

—No es nada.

Más tarde ambas bajaron para encontrarse que Lucy y Phillip había tenido tanto éxito molestando a la señora Wetherby que fueron a celebrar al café más cercano.

—Supongo que regresare sola a mi casa.

Dándole una sonrisa de despedida a Juliet camino a casa sola pensando en las palabras de Alexander. Quería creer que él la amaba pero un pensamiento persistente le alentaba a- desconfiar. En pocas palabras se sentía como la esposa a que descubre la infidelidad de su marido.

—Quisiera poder saber que oculta—susurro para sí misma mientras cruzaba la calle sin darse cuenta del carruaje que venía a toda velocidad.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito el conductor y ella salto fuera del camino tan rápido que termino cayendo de espaldas en el suelo.

—Dios.

Se tocó el pecho por poco era arrollada. Pensó mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas.

—Oh —murmuro cuando se dio cuenta de la caja tirada en el suelo. Parecía haberse abierto con el impacto.

Mina miro hacia adentro pero no encontró nada. Suspiro, luego le pediría a Jonatán que la arreglara.

….

Para cuando regreso a su casa se encontró que Jonathan había dejado todo un desastre en su pequeña sala. Por qué lo había dejado quedarse aquí a leer su periódico cuando sabía que él no era todo un caballero cuando estaba solo.

—Buenas noches hija.

Michael Murray entro usando su propia llave y después de darle un saludo cansado a su hija se fue directamente a su habitación sin decir nada más. Mina suspiro, su padre trabajaba tan duro que a veces le preocupaba su salud.

— ¡Te subiré la cena papa! —grito al pie de las escaleras antes de ir a la cocina para montar en una bandeja algo de té y un poco de sopa.

—Valla cuantos pacientes vi hoy Mina.

El doctor Murray se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Sabías que aun atendemos a unas cuantas víctimas de la explosión?

Mina asintio mientras bajaba la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama.

—Es una pena que no me dejen ayudar papa. —dijo en un suspiro de decepción.

—Ya lo hablamos querida tienes que aprender más cosas aun.

Mina se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Jhon Seward estaba en mi clase y mira ahora ya es un doctor.

Michael negó.

—Bueno él…él es diferente querida.

Mina negó.

—Claro papa es un hombre, obviamente por eso lo ascendieron tan pronto.

Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su creciente ira.

—Mina tu algún día podrás cambiar esas restricciones. Pero por ahora, que tal si le lees algo a tu viejo padre.

Tomo el tazón de sopa entre sus manos y comenzó a comer mientras su hija iba a su habitación por el libro que solían leer desde que era pequeña.

Una vieja historia con la que su padre gano el corazón de su madre, y después paso a ser un libro que aun después de la muerte de su madre su amoroso padre le leyó siempre antes de dormir. Como traía pensamientos cálidos siempre que habría sus hojas, secretamente guardo en el las cuatro rosas rojas que Alexander le dio en el hospital.

Sonrió mientras tocaba las rosas semi secas para después guardarlas en la caja que madera que saco de sus bolsillos. No sabía por qué pero sentía que este sería un buen lugar para guardarlas.

….

Para cuando regreso a la habitación él ya estaba dormido. Pobre estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera acabo su sopa, pensó Mina mientras recogía el tazón, la bandeja con la taza de té y se iba- a la cocina para lavar los trastos antes de por fin irse a dormir al punto de la media noche.

Mina esa noche se quedó pensando otra vez en su pequeño encuentro con Alexander en la sastrería. Sus palabras eran tan sinceras que no pudo negar que seguía creyendo en ellas aun cuando lo había visto salir con lady Jayne tomados del brazo.

Ella estaba tan confundida sobre que giro tomaría su vida, se casaría con Jonathan enterrando en el olvido su enamoramiento platónico, oh, tal vez ella simplemente esperaría a que Alexander confiara lo suficiente para contarle sus secretos. Termino suspirando cuando se dio cuenta una vez más que echaba de menos la presencia de una madre en su vida, tal vez si su madre viviera le hubiera aconsejado.

Apago las luces para después acomodarse mejor en la cama deseando que en sus sueños las respuestas a sus problemas aparecieran.

…_.MINA…._

_Sentí frio y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de una espesa capa de niebla alrededor de mi cama, me levanto para después envolver una de mis mantas a mí alrededor, ¿de dónde había venido toda esta niebla?, me pregunto mientras busco la cadena de mi lámpara, pero no encuentro nada._

— _¡Ilona!_

_Casi salto cuando escucho el grito de un hombre en mi habitación. _

— _¡Donde estas!_

_Confundida busco frenéticamente algo que me ayude a ver por lo menos la presencia de ese desconocido pero solo me encuentro tocando algo rasposo, algo como la corteza de un… ¿árbol?_

— _¡Que! —grito cuando me doy cuenta que efectivamente estaba tocando un árbol. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un árbol en mi habitación? y ¿Porque el suelo estaba tan frio?_

— _¡Ilona cuidado!_

_Girándome a tiempo para ver que estaba a centímetros de un profundo abismo doy un salto hacia atrás tropezando con un tronco que estaba en el suelo._

— _¡Que está pasando! —grito interiormente asustada._

—_Ilona… ¿estás bien? —el hombre desconocido se apresura a preguntar y yo simplemente lo miro confundida._

— _¿Quién eres?_

_Él levanto una ceja y rio divertido._

—_Estas bromeando ¿no?_

_Niego mientras me pongo de pie y me pongo a buscar mis zapatos._

—_Soy yo…Aron…_

_Me dio una mirada extraña._

— _¿Qué haces? —cuestiona cuando me ve buscando entre la maleza que poco a poco se hace visible gracias al sol que comienza a salir._

—_Buscando mis zapatos._

_El ríe._

—_Dudo que los encuentres aquí._

_De rodillas en el suelo húmedo lo mire interrogante._

— _¿Por qué? —pregunto con una mirada seria que detiene su risa y sustituye su expresión de diversión por una de preocupación._

—_Bueno Ilona estamos en medio del bosque, debiste perderlos cerca de donde caíste._

_Señalo un punto en mi frente y yo toque la herida que ahora se hacía presente con una leve punzada de dolor. Esto tenía que ser una broma, oh, un loco sueño de esos donde un fuerte alucinógeno tiene algo que ver… si eso tenía que ser yo estaba soñando._

—_Auch._

_Aron amplio los ojos cuando me vio darme un gran pellizco en mi brazo tratando de obligarme a despertar pero solo quedo la marca roja en mi brazo mientras yo seguía hay de pie._

—_Ilona de verdad creo que sería mejor regresar, estas muy extraña y herida._

_Se quitó su abrigo y me lo puso en los hombros para después jalarme del brazo hacia un terreno donde estaba un carruaje bastante extraño con las palabras "madame kart" escritas con pintura roja._

—_Valla hasta que aparecen par de inútiles._

_Una mujer mayor con ropas extravagantes salió de entre una cortina de cuencas de vidrio._

—_Madame perdone la tardanza, pero la niebla era muy espesa. —dijo Aron soltándome._

—_Ya veo._

_Captando mi mirada curiosa la mujer se giró hacia Aron._

— _¿Qué le pasa? —le pregunto señalándome _

—_Bueno, ella…ella no recuerda nada madame. —respondió a lo que ella rio._

—_Que conveniente regresar con las manos vacías y una historia tan absurda no Ilona._

_Fruncí el ceño._

—_Ese no es mi nombre. —dije para consternación de Aron y esa llamada madame._

—_Qué curioso tu padre dijo que ese era tu nombre cuando te entrego a mí._

_Aron le puso una mano en el hombro._

—_Madame ella no recuerda nada, creo que se golpeó la cabeza._

_Ella suspiro y con su bastón golpeo el suelo._

— _¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado pequeña tonta! —Grito molesta. — ¡Ahora de que me sirve una buena para nada como tu Ilona!_

_Apretando los puños di un paso al frente._

— _¡Ya le dije que ese no es mi nombre!_

…_.._

Madame Kart frunció el ceño y levanto su bastón lista para golpearla como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando ella se negaba a obedecerla, pero el relinchar de los caballos la detuvo para que se concentrara en los asuntos más importantes.

—Maldición—susurro cuando vio el símbolo impreso en los estandartes que encandilo también a Mina que se vio arrastrada de repente hacia adentro de la carrosa.

Madame Kart había escuchado en su recorrido por el pueblo los rumores de que la armada del príncipe Vlad estaba pidiendo a los forasteros un tributo para dejarlos pasar por sus territorios. Especialmente a los gitanos, que obviamente tenían que compartir con el príncipe algo de lo ganado con sus pequeños trucos.

— ¿Hey gitana esta es toda tu caravana? —pregunto un soldado mientras se acercaba.

—Obviamente lo es.

El soldado le dio una mirada de sospecha. La anterior caravana que paso cerca de sus territorios era por lo menos el triple que esta.

—Dime gitana, ¿porque vienes tu sola?

Madame se giró a ver al hombre que custodiado por el resto de la armada se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Su señoría solo yo me aparte de la caravana para seguir probando suerte— mascullo haciendo una reverencia.

—Entonces sabes del tributo.

Madame asintio.

—Algo se comenta por los alrededores.

El chasqueo los dedos y uno de los soldados saco de un costal de cuero una caja grande de madera.

—Vamos mujer suelta las monedas.

Kart miro la caja rebosante de monedas y luego palmeo sus bolsillos. Ella era de esas mujeres ambiciosas que no soltarían ni una pieza de oro aunque su vida peligrara.

—Mi señor son tiempos difíciles para nosotros, solo cuento en este momento con una sola moneda.

El agito la caja.

—Soy una mujer mayor que viaja sola…no cree que esta moneda me sea más útil a mi…

Le dio su mejor cara de víctima y él suspiro. Primero tiene que ir personalmente a recaudar el dichoso tributo con uno de los sirvientes de Vlad que para colmo se revelaba en cada oportunidad que tenía, y ahora esto. Dios él era Fausto el jefe de la orden no un mundano cobrador.

—Entonces que sugiere, las personas que no pagan el tributo… bueno seguramente ya sabe lo que pasa.

Madame Kart se estremeció ante el recuerdo bizarro de esas pobres victimas que había visto en su camino hacia aquí. Obviamente ella no quería correr su misma suerte.

—Un tributo humano.

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del hombre.

—Le doy mi sirviente y usted me deja ir. —susurro mirando precariamente a los soldados.

—Una vida a cambio de conservar una pieza de metal…que interesante.

Mina desde adentro del carruaje miro por la ventana hacia donde estaba Madame y ese hombre tan extraño.

—Esa maldita bruja —susurro Aron apretando los puños. —Vendiéndonos como ganado…

Ampliando sus ojos Mina se quitó de la ventana. Quería irse a su casa y despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no era así de fácil al parecer.

—Bueno muéstrame.

Madame Kart asintio e inmediatamente se fue a sacar a Mina que estaba al borde del colapso.

—Es ella su señoría, una niña que mantengo gracias a sus dotes intelectuales.

El hombre miro a Mina que simplemente se quedó mirando el símbolo en la caja llena de monedas de oro. Era el mismo que tenía el regalo de la señora Montesco.

— ¿Una mujer inteligente? —pregunto con diversión y sus soldados rieron molestando a Mina.

—Vamos mujer no me vendas plata diciéndome que es oro.

Mina noto que fausto estaba meditando y sinceramente se preocupó por su destino.

—Que sabe hacer.

El la tomo del rostro y la examino a detalle.

—Es muy útil. —susurro madame temblando como una hoja.

—Es útil para mí en ese momento, agradece a dios.

Chasqueo los dedos y un soldado saco una cuerda para después atar las manos de Mina.

—Yo te recomiendo irte antes de que el príncipe salga a cabalgar.

Subiendo a su caballo espero a que aseguraran bien el amarre de su nueva adquisición para echar a andar su corcel.

— ¡Ilona! —grito Aron pero ya era tarde la caballería se había ido.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Madame se encogió de hombros.

—Era lo más útil, estas valen más que esa chica rota.

Aron jalo el brazo de la mujer mayor.

— ¡Ella era mi hermana!

Kart negó mientras le daba un manotazo para soltarse de su agarre.

—Ella ya no era de utilidad para mí. —dijo mientras sopesaba la bolsa de cuero llena de monedas y caminaba toda encorvada hacia su carreta.

….

Mina no sabía que hacer ahora que al parecer había sido vendida por unas cuanta monedas. Solo pensaba en la forma de escapar de esta locura, pero nada se le ocurría.

—Mina…

Escucho la voz proveniente de entre la maleza y se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia todos lados en busca de la fuente de aquella voz fantasmal.

—Mina…

Una mancha color rojo resalto entre el verde y después vio a una anciana de pie junto al camino mirándola. Habría preguntado quien era pero un tirón en la cuerda la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas en la tierra dura.

— ¡Hey ponte de pie! —grito uno de los soldados tirando de la cuerda para obligarla a levantarse pero ella tenía las rodillas raspadas y dolían demasiado como para ser solamente parte de un sueño.

— ¡Hey!

Fausto de giro a ver con advertencia al hombre que tomo del cabello a Mina.

—No te atrevas esteban. —dijo con una mueca suave.

—Es un regalo para nuestro querido príncipe.

Esteban bajo la cabeza y simplemente dio un "sí señor" antes de regresar a su puesto. Mina simplemente continuo a caminar tratando de ignorar el dolor en sus piernas.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora con ella?, ¿quién iba a poder ayudarla ahora que Alexander no estaba?, se preguntaba mientras poco a poco divisaba las murallas del castillo tepes.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever.**_

_**Capitulo: 2**_

_**La desaparición y el interrogatorio.**_

….

Jonathan caminaba a ver a Mina despues de arreglar con Lucy una cita para reunirse con la mujer que haría las invitaciones para la boda. Toco al timbre pero nadien respondió, eso le extraño ya que ella a estas horas estaba arreglando la casa antes de irse para el hospital. La busco por todas partes pero parecía que se la había comido la tierra.

—Qué extraño—murmuro mientras se agachaba para recoger del suelo un separa libros que era de Mina. Estaba junto a un pequeño tallo de flores algo maltratado.

—Grayson.

Pensó entrecerrando los ojos para después darse la vuelta y tomar un carruaje hacia la mancion Carfax.

….

Alexander por su lado estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir a trabajar cuando Renfield toco a la puerta.

—Señor, Harker pide hablar con usted.

El vampiro apretó los puños.

—Que se valla—dijo cortante mirando su reflejo calmando a la bestia.

—El pide saber del paradero de la señorita Mina.

Ampliando sus ojos Alexander se giró a ver a su siervo.

— ¿Como que su paradero?

Renfield dio un paso atrás intimidado por el fuego en los ojos de su empleador.

—Él al parecer no sabe dónde está. —susurro bajo apartándose del camino del vampiro que bajo furioso a hablar con Jonathan que tuvo la misma reacción que el moreno sirviente al ver la expresión en la cara de Alejandro.

— ¡Harker como que no sabe dónde esta Mina! —grito llegando a tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa.—¡Se supone que debe cuidarla!

Jonathan trago desesperado el aire.

—Solo…encontré esto en la calle cerca de su casa.

Alzo lo que encontró y Alexander amplio sus ojos cuando vio las flores rosáceas que juro que jamás vería a partir de la hoguera.

—Pensé que estaría aquí. —argullo el periodista sobándose el cuello mientras se incorporaba del suelo donde Alexander lo había arrogado.

—Pero cómo ve la señorita no está aquí.

Renfield fue a pararse frente a Jonathan.

— ¿Bueno entonces dónde está? —pregunto mirando entre el moreno siervo y el vampiro que no dejaba de pasar los dedos por los pétalos de aquella flor.

….

Mina se quedó mirando las torres que se extendían hasta el cielo. Nunca había visto un castillo antes, y este se veía tan intimidante que sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo por un rato mientras Fausto y los soldados desmontaban.

—Bienvenido señor.

Un grupo de mujeres se pararon frente a Fausto y tomaron la caja pesada.

— ¿El príncipe está presente? —pregunto quitándose el abrigo de piel que llevaba.

—Salió a entrenar con su hijo y las tropas.

Fausto asintio.

—Cuando regrese me gustaría hablar con él.

Sonriendo desengancho la cuerda de la silla de su caballo y miro a las tres mujeres.

—Tengo un pequeño obsequio para su majestad. —dijo con burla antes de entregarle a la mayor del grupo la cuerda.

—Que la preparen mientras tanto.

Mina miro a fausto con odio puro mientras él se iba por un oscuro pasillo. Definitivamente esto era similar a su propio tiempo.

— ¿Marion que hacemos? —pregunto la más joven del grupo apretando la tela su delantal mientras miraba de vez en cuando a la mujer atada.

—Como que hacemos Juliet, lo que nos ordenó el señor Fausto. —respondió Marion soltando la cuerda y desatando los nudos en las manos de Mina que suspiro aliviada.

—Hay que limpiarla.

Girándose hacia la otra sirvienta que había estado mirando hacia los pies llenos de lodo de Mina, Marion le pidió le preguntara su nombre ya que de todas era la única que entendía la lengua local. Pero Mina no entendió nada de lo que decía.

—Creo que no me entiende.

Marion torció el gesto.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos Marie? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Y si es sorda…

Ambas observaron por un rato a Juliet para después girarse a ver cautelosas a Mina.

—Tienes razón Juliet.

Confundida Mina se dejó arrastrar hasta un cuarto donde esas tres mujeres le dejaron un cambio de ropa y un par de zapatos antes de salir dejándola a solas para que pudiera digerir lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas.

Había sido vendida a un hombre que tenía pensado usarla como obsequio para un príncipe, estaba atrapada en una especie de sueño, oh alucinación.

—Dios mío…

Se tocó la frente y suspiro hondo. Sueño, oh alucinación iba a encontrar la forma de regresar a su vida, y a su tiempo.

—_Todo estará bien Mina_.

Levanto la cara para ver a la misma mujer que había visto en el bosque de pie frente a ella tendiéndole el mismo cambio de ropa que le dejaron el grupo de sirvientas.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunto levantándose rápidamente. — ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Bueno eso deberías de saberlo ya que tú me llamaste.

Mina amplio sus ojos.

— ¿yo?

La mujer asintio.

—Al poner en la caja los pétalos de rosa tenías una pregunta en mente… ¿oh me equivoco?

Mina cerro los ojos tratando de recordar.

—Quería saber del secreto de Alexander—murmuro abriendo poco a poco los ojos. — ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que este aquí?

La mujer le entrego la ropa.

—_Para entender tienes que vivir la vida de esta mujer fuertemente vinculada a Alexander Grayson_.

Camino hacia la ventana.

—_Pero cuidado el menor cambio en si puede modificar el pasado, pero no cambiar el destino que ya está escrito._

Mina quería preguntar más pero los golpes persistentes en la puerta la distrajeron y dieron tiempo a la mujer de desaparecer entre la neblina.

—Oh, gracia a dios que esta aun aquí. —dijo Juliet exhalando un suspiro profundo.

—Pero no se ha cambiado.

Juliet miro a Mina aun perdida en lo que acabada de pasarle y se golpeó la frente.

—Olvide que no escucha.

Mina parpadeo un par de veces.

—Yo no soy sorda y si te entiendo. —dijo sonriendo levemente.

—Oh…soy Juliet Vassoll…una de las doncellas del castillo…

Riendo Mina le devolvió el saludo.

—Y tú… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Min…Ilona…—respondió riendo nerviosa por el hecho de que casi comete una imprudencia. No podía decirles su nombre, quien sabe qué consecuencias podría traer en el futuro cuando quisiera regresar.

—Mucho gusto entonces Ilona.

Juliet sonrió amablemente.

—Bienvenida al castillo tepes.

Mina asintio.

—Ahora sería bueno que te cambiaras. —Julie dijo empujándola de nuevo hacia la habitación donde cambio el vestido colorido que traía por este más sobrio que era obviamente solo para las doncellas.

Mina suspiro hondo mientras terminaba de acomodarse los zapatos. Podía hacer esto, ella tenía que cumplir para poder regresar a su vida normal, aunque no supiera bien a que se enfrentaría después.

—Juliet, ya es hora de la comida del amo.

Juliet miro insegura la puerta, Marion le había pedido que esperara a la nueva. Pero no podía ir y obligarla a salir cuando obviamente necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo sucedido.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito dándole una última mirada a la puerta antes de irse corriendo hacia la cocina del castillo.

Mina salió después ya más acorde con la gente de este castillo tan lúgubre. Ahora solo le quedaba acomodarse la diadema gruesa de tela color blanco.

—Escuche que papa ya está de vuelta, hermano sabes que querrá saber dónde está el príncipe.

Escondiéndose entre la maleza Mina observaba a la pareja que venía hacia donde había estado cambiándose.

—Bueno solo le diré la verdad.

La mujer rubia miro con fastidio al castaño.

—Darius que hiciste, dime la verdad.

Darius sonrió anchamente.

—Bueno, solo te diré que la práctica de hoy no fue placentera para Vlad.

Mina noto como la mujer rubia ampliaba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué hiciste Darius?

Regocijándose de la angustia que vio en los ojos de su hermana. Darius rio complacido.

—Practicar, que más Victoria.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo atraves del sendero de piedra con su hermana detrás de él. Hoy definitivamente todo le había salido a la perfección, solo bastaba esperar a que el príncipe empalador se terminara de pudrir en su propia sangre para que pudiera dar aviso a su padre.

Justo cuando fuera lo bastante tarde como para que alguien pudiera salvarlo.

…..

Por su parte Jonathan y Alexander salieron a buscar a Mina. Cada uno por lado recorrió todo Londres parando en una que otra parada usual que Mina normalmente tomaría.

Al final de la tarde nadien tuvo éxito y eso no aliviaba en nada la preocupación de los dos hombres.

—Es imposible que no aparezca Renfield—se quejó Alexander golpeando su escritorio con el puño cerrado asustando al pobre de su siervo que dio un salto.

—Señor sería bueno preguntarle al doctor Murray sobre anoche. Tal vez él sepa algo que ayude.

Él vampiro negó.

—No veo para que preocuparlo, además ya tengo suficiente con Jonathan y la señoríta Westenrra.

Después de rodar los ojos Alexander se levantó y antes de bajar hacia la sala donde lo esperaban sus indeseables invitados armando todo un escándalo en lugar de encontrar a Mina.

—Bien Jonathan dime que paso.

El periodista asintio.

—Pensé en recoger a Mina para reunirnos contigo en tu casa, pero su padre me dijo que desde muy temprano no la había visto.

Lucy asintio.

—Pero después de buscarla me percate de había desaparecido. —acabo en un susurro angustiado dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos.

—Ella ayer estaba muy normal…bueno…

Ella le dio una mirada a Alexander.

—Usted desapareció por un buen rato ayer en la sastrería señor Grayson.

Jonathan dejo de lamentarse para mirar a su ex empleador. Él y Mina, juntos y solos, no podía significar nada bueno para el seguramente.

— ¿Dónde estaba, podría preguntar?

Lucy le dio una mirada aguda a Alexander que simplemente negó con una media sonrisa. Lo estaban involucrando en la desaparición de Mina, cuando él era quien estaba más angustiado teniendo en cuenta su larga lista de enemigos ganados.

—Bueno señorita Westenrra estaba atendiendo varios asuntos personales. —contesto sosteniéndole la mirada incriminadora.

—Qué extraño porque su asunto personal.

Hizo las comillas con sus dedos en un ademan ironico.

—Estaba buscándolo señor Grayson.

El vampiro frunció el ceño.

—Usted, restando al doctor Murray fue el último en ver a Mina.

Lucy se quedó mirando al americano en busca de alguna ruptura en su gesto indiferente. El ante sus ojos era culpable de la desaparición de su querida amiga.

—Se olvida de la anciana que conversaba con ella. —dijo Alexander recordando a la mujer mayor con la que mina conversaba.

— ¿Una mujer mayor?, ¿En dónde? —cuestiono Lucy extrañada.

—La sastrería por supuesto señorita Westenrra.

Ella levanto una ceja. No recordaba haber visto a ninguna mujer en la sastrería.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Jonathan preocupado.

—Tengo que hablar con Phillip.

Levantándose con rapidez salió de la mancion carfax con Jonathan, Alexander y Renfield detrás de ella.

…LC...

Fausto había terminado de comer cuando sus dos hijos aparecieron en el gran salón. El mayor le llamo la atención, Darius últimamente había estado de un humor de perros después de que Vlad lo hubiera quedar mal frente a las tropas en plena invasión.

—Buenos días padre. —ambos susurraron saludándolo respetuosamente.

—Buenos días…

Darius noto que noto que la mirada de su padre se demoró más de lo usual en él. Por un momento se preguntó si había visto su treta atraves de su mirada.

—Padre, ¿dónde está Rupert? —pregunto Victoria tomando la silla junto a la de su padre.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Victoria suspiro molesta.

—Quiero saber sobre algo que mande a investigar.

Darius rio.

—Está persiguiendo a las amantes de nuestro querido príncipe de nuevo. —entre risas dijo causando que Fausto frunciera el ceño. A él no le parecía nada que su hija siguiera rogándole por amor al frívolo de Vlad, que en veinte años solo le dio un abrazo forzado cuando murió su madre.

—Victoria.

La joven se tensó al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre.

—Que te dije sobre tus acciones.

Victoria bajo la cabeza.

—Lo se papa, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer?

Su hermano levanto la mano.

—Qué te parece guardar un poco de dignidad.

Ambos se miraron con molestia y fausto simplemente bufo.

— ¡Alto los dos! —grito poniendo orden en la mesa.

—Como sean las cosas, Rupert está muerto.

Darius y Victoria con sorpresa miraron a su padre. Ya habían visto las acciones bárbaras de su padre como líder de la orden, pero esta frialdad. Eran palabras mayores.

—Pero papa, Rupert era un buen amigo de Vlad. —mascullo Victoria con preocupación.

—Estará furioso cuando se entere.

Evocando la imagen del terrorífico empalador hasta Darius se estremeció asustado.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos…le conseguí un sustituto…

Fausto chasqueo los dedos.

— ¿Dónde está la chica? —cuestiono a Juliet que entro corriendo al salón.

—Bueno….ella está aquí…

Mina que había entrado sin pensar al salón dio un salto cuando Juliet la cogió del brazo.

—Papa, es una mujer. — se quejó Victoria cruzándose de brazos mirando venenosamente hacia Mina.

—Precisamente hija, esta mujer será mi manera de pedir perdón a nuestro príncipe.

Darius se levantó.

—Él tiene razón, ella hará muy feliz a Vlad…

Victoria fulmino a su hermano.

—No te metas en esto Darius.

Golpeo la mesa con los puños haciendo una rabieta.

—Papa te exijo que te deshagas de esta…mujer

Mina se ofendió por su tono despectivo.

—Yo tengo nombre. —mascullo en voz alta sorprendiendo a todos los que veían y espiaban la escena.

— ¡Tu!... ¿acabas de referirte a mi como tu igual? —pregunto Victoria señalándola. —Tu una sucia esclava…

Mina apretó los puños y se jaloneo con Juliet que también estaba en shock. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

— ¡Pequeña insolente!

Victoria levanto la mano lista para corregirla como lo hacía con sus doncellas personales, pero su padre le tomo el brazo.

—La quiero intacta hasta que Vlad la vea. —susurro amenazante Fausto.

—Pero…pero… ¡PAPA!

El anciano negó.

—Es mi última palabra Victoria.

Alisando sus ropas el líder de la poderosa orden se fue del salón con su hija gritándole indignada mientras Darius se quedó ahí donde estaba mirando de maneta indecente a Mina, que se encogió bajo sus ojos verde intenso.

—Oye… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto sonriendo poco a poco.

—Ilona—respondió haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Se sentía extraña mintiendo, pero no estaba diciéndole su verdadero nombre a este lascivo sujeto.

-Mina-

El hombre rubio seguía hay sonriendo de manera que me hacía sentir muy incómoda y yo solo quería darle una bofetada, pero obviamente no podía hacerlo cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría.

—Bueno Ilona espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro.

Se giró y se marchó riendo burlonamente, yo entonces recordé lo que escuche que hablaba con su hermana. Él le habida echo daño al príncipe, posiblemente lo había matado, y ella ahora estaba a merced de él hasta que encontrara la manera de regresar a su tiempo.

—Oh, dios…—Juliet susurro con voz ahogada soltándola. —esto es malo…muy malo…

Mina la miro cuestionante.

—Estas en grave peligro Ilona.

Juliet junto en sus manos.

—Ojalá el príncipe te acepte como su doncella…

….LC…

En los jardines Marion buscaba algunas especias para usar en la comida pero un quejido le llamo la atención hacia la figura tirada y ensangrentada.

—Oh, dios…

Dando un brinco grito tan fuerte que los soldados salieron apurados a ver de qué se trataba.

—Es…es…el príncipe. —Alterada murmuro Marion señalando con un dedo tembloroso hacia la figura y los soldados se apresuraron a sacarlo y llevarlo hasta el castillo.


End file.
